flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Abilities
As soon as a butterfly is fully leveled up, it gains its special ability. Which ability a butterfly will have, is shown in the Flutterpedia as soon as the butterfly is unlocked. There are two kind of special abilities: passive and active. The passive abilities add 5% to the honeydew rate to all butterflies of the same set in the forest. The increased honeydew rate is up all the time – there is no button to activate it – and needs no time to recharge. It is indicated with a recharge rate of zero days ( 0d). Butterflies with this ability become rare, as from time to time regular sets with this ability get new active abilities. To use an active ability, you first need to tap a fully leveled butterfly and then the ability button . If it's an ability, which needs an object to be casted on, there will be a circles showing up on these objects (i.e. the gamble on attraction flowers ability needs to be casted on an attraction flower, to half the cost of the next pollen flowers shift you need to choose a pollen flower, and so on). Whenever no target for the ability is available, the button will be greyed out . After using the ability the button will change and show the remaining time of the recharging time . The recharging time can be hurried with Flutterbucks. The active on use abilities can either affect your gameplay, i.e. eggs and raising caterpillars and chrysalises, Attraction Flowers, honeydew earning, creating barkbugs, dandelions, storage resources..., expanding your forest, gifting and double pollen outcome, with a recharging times from 4 hours to 7 days – or just be for decoration with a recharging time of 4 hours. Some butterflies received an upgraded special ability for completing their set during the time limit. They are easy to discover by their purple instead of blue special ability icon. Gameplay Affecting Abilities Note: There are many butterflies listed, which are only available during Butterfly Events or by buying it as Special Visitor. To be better to identify they are shown italic. For comparison of have a look at the Butterfly Comparison page. '+5% Honeydew Earning to Set Butterflies' (All time up) ;Aztec * * * * ;Wayang * * * * * ;Maua * * * 'Eggs & Raising' Hurry a Caterpillar (24 hours to recharge) * * * * (12 hours to recharge) * * Hurry a Chrysalis (3 days to recharge) * * (24 hours to recharge) * Hurry an Egg (3 days to recharge) * * * * * Lay an Egg for free (7 days to recharge) (This ability can also be used on the butterfly itself) * * * * * ( 5 days) 'Attraction Flower Abilities' Create an Attract Flower (24 hours to recharge) * * Upgrade an Attract Flower One Level (2 days to recharge) (This only works on the flowers that appear in the sanctuary.) * * Harvest and Duplicate an Attract Flower (24 hours to recharge) * * 'Honeydew Harvest Abilities' Hurry a Butterfly (24 hours to recharge) * * Make all butterflies take-off (4 hours to recharge) (All butterflies' honeydew ready to collect will be harvested) * Violetta Form with Double Honeydew (24 hours to recharge) * Triple honeydew received from next harvest (12 hours to recharge) (This can be used on any butterfly in your forest except the butterfly itself.) * * * * All Nearby Butterflies Become Ready Instantly (24 hours to recharge) * * * * 'Creation Abilities' Create Bark Bugs * (5 every 6 hours) * (10 every 12 hours) * (3 every 4 hours) Create Leaf Bugs * (5 every 6 hours) Create a Dandelion (24 hours to recharge) * * * * Create a Petal (24 hours to recharge) * * Create a Frog Treat (24 hours to recharge) * * Create storage resources (24 hours to recharge) * * * * * * * 'Pollen Flowers Abilities' Half the Cost of a Pollen Flower's Next Shift (2 days to recharge) * * * * Hurry a Pollen Flower (24 hours to recharge) * Change the Color of a Pollen Flower (4 days to recharge) * ( 2 days) 'Forest Abilities' Double Effectiveness of Pollen on a Butterfly. (24 hours to recharge) * Gamble on an Attract Flower to get a Flutterbuck (24 hours to recharge) (The chance to succeed is about 50%) * * Chop an Expansion Foliage (7 days to recharge) * * 'Social Abilities' Duplicate a Basic Gift from a Friend (24 hours to recharge) * Reset the Day's Basic Gift Counter (24 hours to recharge) (This ability resets the gifting for the whole friendlist, so you are able to gift one person twice or more, depending on the amount of butterflies with this ability.) * * Reset the Store's Daily Deals (24 hours to recharge) * * Decorative Abilities (4 hours to recharge) 'Trails' Stripy Trail * Colorful Trail * Rainbow Trail * Sunrise Trail * Small Trail * * * * * * Big Trail * * Trail of Clovers * Graceful Trail * * * Expanding Trail * * * 'Auras and Clouds' Sparkle Aura * * * Scary Poisonous Cloud * * * Misty Aura * * * * Glitter Aura * Scary Noxious Cloud * * Metallic Aura * * * Beauty Aura * * * Wispy Aura * Fireworks Show * * * * * * * * Heart Aura * 'Miscellaneous' Make all butterflies land * Speedy Butterfly * * * * Shrink Butterfly * Enlarge Butterfly * * * Make the Frog do a little dance * Other Creatures Not only butterflies have , also the Buff-Tailed Bumble Bee has an active special ability. It can double the amount of pollen of one shift of one pollen flower every 12 hours. Its ability has the same way to be used like any other active special ability with target. Notes * All butterflies shown in italic are limited and can be only obtained during their specific Butterfly Event or by buying as Special Visitor. * As soon as you put a butterfly to Storage its special ability's recharging time will be set full cooldown, even if the special ability wasn't on recharging time when put to Storage. * The special ability recharging time does accumulate further whilst the butterfly is on a mission. * If you send a butterfly boosted with Triple Honeydew on Next Harvest to a mission, it'll lose it's tripling boost, when it returns. This will also happen, if you level up a butterfly, which is boosted with Triple Honeydew on Next Harvest. Update20140604HoneydewInsteadFlutterbucks.png Event20140725SpecialAbilityWeekend.png Event20141003SpecialAbilityWeekend.png * The previous Comma ability of only duplicating an attraction flower without harvesting had been changed to include harvest with Version 1.86 on 06th June 2014. * During the Special Ability Weekend from 25th July – 28th July 2014 all butterflies' and Buff-Tailed Bumble Bee's were ready after the half time after usage. * During the Special Ability Weekend from 3rd October – 6th October 2014 all butterflies' and Buff-Tailed Bumble Bee's were ready after the half time after usage. In 12 hours of the Event all abilities were set to a recharging time of 6 hours, which were fixed quickly. Category:Game Content Category:Gameplay